Seven Deadly Sins
by Hetalian Miss
Summary: This is based on the Vocaloid Sin Songs, which I do not own. Flamers, just keep scrollin'.
1. Envy

**Envy**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Malaysia, Mei, Sakura, and Jia.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES ALLOWED! Malaysia's POV. Nice reviewers get s'mores, and first reviewer gets to submit a character for use in the next chapter.

Enobizaka was a lovely little neighborhood...peaceful and calm, with a little tailor's shop in one corner. People gushed of a talented young seamstress working in that shop.

That seamstress was me. Aini Hong.

But you, of course, know my name, my dearest Kaoru. I must know: Why do your eyes always stray from me? You are never at home anymore...do I not capture your attention and affection any longer?

Nonetheless, I have work to do...there is sewing to be done. It feels like my scissors are glued to my hand lately. You remember what I told you about my scissors, don't you Kaoru? The special sewing shears my dearly departed mother gave me. She always told me that her secret was to sharpen them often...they cut better that way.

Things are still lovely and peaceful here, Kaoru. I saw you in town today. Who was that girl you had with you? The beautiful one in the ruby kimono? I think I heard you call her Mei. You were very friendly with her. I fled from you before you saw me.

It is time for me to work again, as I lift my scissors yet again. I tailored my new red kimono as tears ran in rivers, floods, waterfalls down my face. You made me cry, Kaoru. You promised to never do that.

The neighborhood is uneasy today. There has been talk of a murder committed. I hope no one will come after us. But I saw you again today, in front of the bridge. You looked depressed, Kaoru. Are you okay? I wouldn't know; you turned to another girl for comfort. One with beautiful hair. You addressed her as Sakura, if I'm not mistaken. She looked very pretty with her green sash. Is that the type of girl you like? Then that is the type of girl I will be.

So I return to work, taking my scissors up again as I begin work on the sash, my eyes red and swollen, though you did not see them. You never see me cry anymore, Kaoru. You're never home enough.

Things are getting worse. The neighborhood grows restless; there was another crime last night. I don't pay them much mind. I saw you again today, Kaoru. With yet another girl, at the hairpin shop. She seems much too young for you. This one, you called her Jia. You bought her a pretty yellow hairpin. I know not what you're doing with this, but I will stop it!

And I go back to work, my hand guiding the scissors until it cramps. That's odd...were my scissors always this color, Kaoru? Either way, I worked very hard again today.

That's it! My work is done at last, dear Kaoru. You never come home to me anymore; I will go out and find you. I'm ready for us to be happy again...the scarlet kimono, the jade sash, the topaz hairpin in my short raven locks...I'm finally the girl you want me to be!

Do you like it, Kaoru? Don't I look beautiful?

The neighborhood is in chaos today...a man was killed last night, an entire family of four. Other than that, you were horrible yesterday Kaoru. You only smiled and said, "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you" as if I were a total stranger!

But there is still work to do now; my scissors are waiting for me. They are painted with red now...I keep my scissors nice and sharp, Kaoru...

But you knew that.

You knew it all.

**Well, that was fun! Read and review, my lovelies!**


	2. Sloth

**Sloth**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Indonesia.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES ALLOWED! Indonesia's POV. Nice reviewers get s'mores, and first reviewer gets to submit a character for use in the next chapter.

The marriage may have been motivated by politics, but I still loved you, Yao.

You are a good-for-nothing playboy. You let lust rule your life.

I have loved you since very long ago, since we were children.

You only cared about my father's money. I don't even mind that.

You forgot the promise we made when we were little Yao, but that is also fine with me, as long as I have you.

You are quite stressed every day, and it pains me to see you in such a state.

I have a special medicine for you, my love. It will give you sweet dreams and heal your tired body. It's a present just for you.

Please, my darling Yao, sleep with this gift of mine. Think of me as your Princess Sandman, bringing eternal repose to you, purely because I wish for you to be forever happy.

Everyone has worries: my mother, my father, everyone in town. For all the insomniacs in town, I will create more of my sleep medicine, and give it to them all, as my gift.

Everyone will fall into dreams, forgetting all their troubles as the bad thoughts dissolve.

Just like little children in the crib, close your eyes and let go.

After drinking my gift to them, the town sleeps so peacefully. They are all happy now. I am the only one left awake now, and I am now free and wealthy.

Eveyone is asleep with the special gift of mine. I've succeeded as the Princess Sandman, bringing them all eternal peace and joy.

I also had found hope for myself.

There were the days when I was used like a decoration. Those days had broken me. I wanted it all gone.

My medicine is as strong as it gets...the effects last forever.

I now lay beside my beloved Yao...he is still sleeping soundly, smiling. It is my turn to sleep, to become happy forever.

I will trade my title of Princess Sandman for that of Sleeping Beauty...

And now, I lay me down to sleep, to join my family, my friends, and my husband in eternal bliss.

Good night.


End file.
